new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaggy
Shaggy is one of the main protagonists of the Scooby Doo franchise, and appears as the 8th fighter in Lawl Zero. Entrance - The Mystery Begins The Mystery Machine drives out onto the battlefield, and Shaggy hops out of it. Playstyle Origin Although Shaggy does not have much physical power, he usually solves his problems with through whatever he happens to find on his mysteries alongside Mysteries Incorporated, including whatever food is closest to him. This would make him an all-rounder, as he has both offensive and defensive tricks up his sleeve, and makes sure to use his equipment wisely. Special Moves Neutral B: Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Shaggy cries "Scooby-Doo, where are you?!", which puts his loyal Great Dane at his side. Scooby follows his master around the battlefield, acting like support for Shaggy. He can run towards nearby opponents, but he is affected by traps and items set up in his path. After 11 seconds or after he is KO'ed, Scooby will disappear and Shaggy will have to wait four seconds to call him back out. If you press A, Shaggy will throw a Scooby Snack forwards, causing Scooby to run to the spot where the treat landed and eat it. Side B: A Frozen Fright Shaggy throws a sheriff's star forwards, which causes the opponent to get stuck in some ice for two seconds, temporarily limiting their movement. Holding the attack will increase the star's distance, allowing for better accuracy. If the star does not reach the opponent, it acts like a trap, staying in position for five seconds, and freezing the opponent once they land on the star. Up B: Swoocin' Right In First a barrier appears next to Shaggy, allowing him to go right through it and gain a horizontal recovery. Down B: Super Shaggy Sandwich Shaggy takes out one of his famous Super Shaggy Sandwiches, then has two options regarding what to do with it: 1. Eat it, which restores a small portion of his health. 2. Throw it at an opponent which can restore their health, but also make their attack and moving speed slower than usual. To prevent spamming, Shaggy has to wait four seconds after he eats a sandwich or three seconds after handing one to an opponent to take out another sandwich. Final Smash: A Coward's Instinct Shaggy starts to run and is chased by one of four monsters: The Black Knight chases Shaggy slowly but can deliver powerful blows to those in the way. Captain Cutler floats while chasing Shaggy, being faster, and often having the ability to swim in the air. The Ghost Clown hypnotizes opponents in his way, reversing their controls for five seconds. The Caveman uses his club to bonk opponents in his way. However, he is the slowest of the bunch, meaning that he is easy to avoid. One of these monsters chases Shaggy for twelve seconds. After that, the monster disappears and everything returns to normal. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: "Zoinks!" KO Sound #2: *a wimper of pain* Star KO: *screams* Taunts Up Taunt: "Like, there's times, I'll do anything I'll do for a Scooby Snack!" Side Taunt: "Give me liberty, or give me pizza pie!" Down Taunt: "What I wanna know is where's the caveman?" Victory Options Option 1: Shaggy stands with Scooby and tells a joke, and then the two proceed to laugh at it. Option 2: "Lucky for you, I"m a dog lover!" Option 3: Shaggy cracks his knuckles in a menacing manner. Lose Pose: Shaggy and Scooby are tied up together. Regular Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Rides a scooter forwards. Smash Attacks * Sd: Swings a tray into an opponent. * Up: * Dn: Tilt Attacks * Sd: * Up: Gets into a pulling position * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: * Forward: * Back: * Up: * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Zero Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:60's Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adults Category:Hero Category:American Category:Cartoon Characters Category:All-Around Category:Empty Slot Winners